A Kingdom Hearts Valentine
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: SoraXKairi. Special fic for Valentine's Day, and Sequel to Princess of My Heart. Sora gives Kairi a very special Valentine's Day gift. Dedicated to my dear friend, Mewlon.


(Well, I've noticed that Valentine's Day's is here, so in the spirit of the season, it's time for another Sora/Kairi fic, this time, Valentine themed! I don't own Kingdom Hearts; Disney and Square Enix do. I'd like to dedicate this to my dear friend Mewlon. Thanks for RPing and exchanging fic ideas with me.)

A KINGDOM HEARTS VALENTINE

Sora, the legendary Keyblade Master, was in a bind. Valentine's Day was around the corner and he was at a loss for ideas. When it came to people who would be Sora's valentine, in Sora's mind, there was only one person in the world who he could ever want to be HIS valentine; Kairi, "princess of his heart" as he referred to her. Now that they were official, Sora's life couldn't be better. But now, Valentine's Day was coming and he wasn't sure WHAT to get Kairi. "Should I get her flowers? No, that'd be too cheap. Chocolates? Nah, it's been done. The hell am I gonna get her? Whatever it'll be, it has GOT to be special."

"What's got to be special?" Riku suddenly appeared next to Sora with a smile. "Are you planning something special for Valentine's day?"

Sora blushed at Riku's question and looked at him, nervous and hesitant to answer, not wanting to be teased. "Well, I'm thinking about what kind of Valentine's Day gift I want to get for a certain special someone," he told Riku, trying to be secretive.

Unfortunately, Riku had a habit of reading people like a book, especially Sora. "A certain special someone?" He smiled roguishly. "I get it now. You mean Kairi, right?"

Sora's jaw dropped in shock at how quickly Riku had caught on. "Am I that easy to figure out?"

"When it comes to love, yes," Riku chuckled. "You may not know this, but I saw you out there that night, splashing and fooling around with a bikini-clad Kairi. I even have a suspicion you two were making out underwater."

"RIKU! Cut it out!" Sora yelled his face red.

"Okay, okay," Riku laughed at his friend's flustered state, "I'll stop. Anyway, seriously Sora, I think Kairi will like any gift that you give her."

"I know," Sora said, "That's what makes it so hard!" He threw his hands up into the air. "I don't want to give her just any gift. I want this to be special!"

Riku started to smile with a cat like grin. "Well, Sora, I think I might have the perfect gift idea. If we work together, you'll have the perfect gift for Kairi just in time for Valentine's day."

"Ok, sounds good to me," Sora agreed, wondering what Riku had in mind.

Come Valentine's Day, Sora woke up early and wasted no time in getting cleaned up and dressed, so he could go out and find Kairi. After he had breakfast and showered, he went about getting changed into his usual outfit that he still wore, even after his second time fighting the Heartless. Before he went out though, he made sure to take the velvet case that contained Kairi's gift. "I can't forget this," Sora told himself, "because I waited for this special day to give it to her." He put the case in his pocket, ran down the stair, and ran out the door.

Sora walked down to Kairi's house, and walked up to her door. But before he could knock, he was brought out of his thoughts by Selphie.

"Hey Sora," Selphie called out, "you lookin' for Kairi?"

"Yeah, I am actually," Sora confirmed.

"Well, she's out on the islands is you wanna go and give her a Valentine," Selphie smiled with a cat-like grin.

Sora laughed nervously. "I'd better go and meet her," he said as he half walked, and half ran to the dock.

"Make sure to keep your hormones in check," Selphie called out teasingly.

Sora grimaced at Selphie's teasing as he ran. "Damn it, has she been taking lessons from Riku?"

Afte reaching the dock and heading a little outwards, Sora found himself standing on the shores of the Destiny Islands, near the spot where his entire adventure began. He, Kairi and Riku sat here, planning to build a boat and getting away from the islands. But all those dreams had been put on hold thanks to the Heartless. But thankfully, those days of what seemed like endless fighting were over. Now Sora had all the time in the world. But the big question was; WHERE was Kairi? Then he figured out a place where she might be; the Secret Place. Sora figured that maybe Kairi was in the cave, reminiscing over the good old days. He was about to head over when—

"Hey Sora! Lookin' for me?" A sweet voice sang out to him.

Sora jumped a little before turning around. "Kairi!" He exclaimed and hugged her.

Kairi giggled and hugged her boyfriend back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sora," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Same to you," Sora told her and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "So how's the day been treating you?

"Pretty good," Kairi said. "I just came up here to watch the sunrise. Although it could've been better if you were hear beside me, you lazy bum," she chided playfully.

"Eheh… Sorry about that Kairi," Sora apologized.

"Aw, it's ok," Kairi said, stroking his face. "So was there something you wanted tell me?" Kairi inquired sweetly as they began to take a walk in the sand.

Sora smiled as Kairi stroked his face. "Well Kairi, I wanted to give you—"

Suddenly the current wind started to pick up; catching the hem of Kairi's pleated skirt and flaring it out all around like a blooming flower, exposing Kairi's red laced satin panties with white hearts and almost blowing her skirt right off. "AH! My skirt!" Kairi cried out and held her skirt down until the wind passed. "Whoopsie," Kairi blushed and giggled nervously.

Sora stood wide eyed and blushing. "Whoa…"

"Yeah," Kairi said timidly, "I wore some special Valentine's Day themed panties."

"They look cute," Sora said, starting to smile.

"You pervert," Kairi giggled and swatted Sora playfully. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Sora cleared his throat, "Well Kairi, I've been thinking about what to do for Valentine's Day, since you're so special to me."

"Oh, Sora," Kairi said softly, blushing a little, "Anything will do as long as it's from your heart."

"Like," Sora began with a grin, "maybe this?" Sora took a deep breath and faced the ocean. "I LOVE THIS GIRL!" He shouted with all his heart. "I LOVE HER! I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" He kept on yelling and proclaiming his love for Kairi.

Kairi burst into a fit of giggles at Sora's actions. "Sora! I know you love me," she told him, still giggling, "but you don't have to shout it out to the whole world."

Sora immediately stopped shouting. "I see," he said quietly, before turning to Kairi, taking out the velvet case. "Then I guess this will have to do," he said with a smile as he opened the case.

Kairi gasped as she saw what was inside. In the case there was a golden chain that held a gold and silver trimmed Paupau fruit shaped pendant, framed by golden and silver crafted shapes of both Sora and Kairi's Keyblades. "S-Sora," She whispered, "Is that—?"

"Is this, your Valentine's Day present?" Sora finished Kairi's question with a smile, "It sure is. The Paupau fruit shape reminds me of the same fruit that we shared that day, and our relationship; how our destinies are intertwined. Plus, what better way to frame it than our Keyblades; the weapons we use to watch each others backs." He took the pendant out of its box. "Let's see how it looks," he said as he took both ends of the chain and put it around Kairi's neck, tying the pendant together.

Kairi just stared at Sora, then at the pendant as he tied it around her neck, her eyes moist and sparkling. "Sora…"

Sora smiled at Kairi, lovingly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Princess of my heart." He kissed her lips tenderly.

Kairi softly kissed back and wrapped her arms around Sora, hugging him tightly. When they broke the kiss, Kairi put her head on Sora's shoulder and just continued to hug him as she wept tears of joy. "I love this boy…" she whispered with emotion as she wept, hugging her Keybearer. "I love him so much… I love him, I love him, I love him…"

THE END


End file.
